


Bad liar

by chinykawaii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Day, Kuroko can't lie, Love, M/M, Worry, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinykawaii/pseuds/chinykawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And sometimes it's better when special people know that you are telling lies, right Kuroko?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad liar

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyy so here is my story for this special AkaKuro day ^-^ who doesn't love this two?? Ahhh I love them till the moon and back xD haha~  
> I hope you like the work ^-^ comments in any sort would be really appreciated ;)  
> And also sorry for typos~

"Akashi-kun what are you doing?"

I managed to spit out before he pulled me into the dark hallway. We just ran over each other in one of the main streets of Tokyo when he suddenly pulled on my hand and I wasn't able to do anything else but follow. Strong hands pinned me against the wall behind me, as he looked with his piercing gaze into my light blue eyes.

"Say Tetsuya. What is your answer?"

His voice sounded demanding to the point, where a simple 'No' wouldn't do. And with that my head was in chaos, or dived even deeper into the never ending rollercoater of my feelings for him.

The first thing my eyes recognized in a crowd were his red hair. The first thing in my thoughts in the morning were his red and golden eyes and the last thing in the evening too. The first thing which was burned into my memories was red. In every way I was surrounded by red and still I tried to deny it, though I couldn't let go of it.

When I saw them without their smiles back in middle school I wanted to save them, wanted to show them what really important is in life.

I played and won, and with every win I obtained, I reawakened their old selfs, their old loves for basketball and their old smiles. I was happy but still concerned that they would leave me behind another time, even though they apologized during a convenience store meeting.

Even when Akashi confessed to me and I saw for the very first time his weak site I wasn't sure. Of course I admired him, thought of him as a role model and if I would be completely honest I have to admit that he is, ever had been and always will be my love.

Though I didn't give him an answer to his confession.

I only said "I don't know it's a bit sudden" and turned away blushing heavily.

Bad excuse I know, but I had always been a bad liar.

I could feel his gaze on me, his normally cold eyes turning soft while a smiled was placed onto his face and he acted as if nothing happened. "Take your time and think about everything and then give me an answer." he said before we parted for this day.

I knew that I was head over toe in love with him but I was more worried to loose him again.

 

"Tetsuya.."

The way he said my name, with this painful tune to it, pulled me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Akashi-kun.. I-I don't know.."

I paused to look away from him. Again a bad lie. My face burned, my heart raced and my body was trembling and all because of him. I wanted to return his feelings, yet my heart was filled with bad memories I tried to forget, and with the feeling of uselessness and loneliness.

"Liar.."

His sharp words let me look up to him. His grip around my wrists loosened up until I found his fingers tracing my lips and holding my chin.

And then he kissed me.

Short and rough his soft lips touched mine and inflamed burned down fires, renewed my lost self confidence and let my whole body tremble. The sight in front of my eyes became dizzy with only one color remaining, bright and shiny.

Red, as always.

Everlasting it would accompany me throughout life so I gave in to it. I jumped at the opportunity and kissed him back as soon as his lips left mine.

Yes, I would play with his fire again but this times I wouldn't burn down, I would win him forever and ever.


End file.
